marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicodemus (Mutant) (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Chalet in Swiss Alps, Switzerland | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Advisor | Education = | Origin = Mutant External | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Rob Liefeld; Mark Pacella | First = X-Force Vol 1 10 | Death = Cable Vol 1 153 | HistoryText = Origin The man known as Nicodemus is a member of a rare subspecies of immortal mutants called Externals, to which he represents Wisdom in the Thread in the Tapestry of the Infinite. Nicodemus is centuries old and said to be “as old as the Swiss Mountains themselves” that he’d one day call home. High Lords It is unknown when but Nicodemus joined fellow External Garbha-Hsien and possibly though to a lesser extent Crule to form the self-fashioned “High Lords”. Together they manipulate events behind the scenes on a global scale, with the soul goal of political and monetary control over the destiny of Earth. Their earliest known activities was in the early to mid 11th century, when they approached Candra to join them but preferring to play the power broker alone declined. Stealing Power Having grown in numbers with the soon to be External Absalom, Nicodemus together with the High Lords had become a type of authority among their kind. Especially if it interfered with their plans. So in 1891 when they learned that Candra planned to stop En Sabah Nur rise to power and take the ability to fold space for herself. He and the others unwilling to physically act against her sent Dr. Nathan Milbury, who worked for En Sabah Nur, deal with Candra. After Candra made it to En Sabah Nur’s sanctum beneath the pyramids outside of Banī-Mazā in Egypt, thanks to her Thieves Guild and their leader Jean-Luc LeBeau so began to translate the text. Dr. Nathan Milbury with a time traveling Gambit and Courier arrived to stop her via Milbury’s transport ship. Choosing to bring down En Sabah Nur sanctum instead of fighting and steal his powers another day, Milbury quickly over powers her with his new found metamorphic ability. Defeated she begs for him to stop and as he does while revealing Nicodemus and the other four High Lords who appeared as the reason behind her loss. Candra tried to explain her actions but Nicodemus and the others knowing En Sabah Nor's citadel is not to be touched, his slow glaciers rise to power is not to be interrupted. For their greater glory awaits the Millennial Dawn and Candra's actions put that at risk punished her. The Gathering In more recent years, Nicodemus and the rest of the High Lords were searching for the next External to ascend and their next member. For a time thanks to Gideon believed it was Roberto da Costa, but when Cannonball came back to live moments after his death Garbha-Hsien and the other four sensed it. Now knowing Samuel was the next External they had been looking for they gathered. Nicodemus held the gathering at his Chalet in theSwitzerland mountains of the Swiss Alps, to discuss this new revelation. Though Absalom displeasure with Gideon for having wasted their time in recruiting the wrong person, they listened to Gideon’s plan to unleash Krule to kill the X-Force leader Cable. Despite their shock he’d involve Krule and Burke’s concerns that he’s plan would only lead Cable, who was aware of Gideon being an External right to them or Xavier, his men, factor or force learn of their existence Nicodemus and Garbha-Hsien allowed him to go through with the plan. Legacy Virus When Crule went off plan and choose to attack Cannonball in an attempted to kill him, and X-Force came to Ophrah research facility to save Sunspot from Gideon he promised that as along as Cannonball stays out of the High Lords affairs they would leave him alone. But little did Nicodemus know that a new threat would come, Stryfe tricked Sinister into unleashing his Legacy Virus and Nicodemus an External found that he was not even safe. Despite Nicodemus’s vast wealth and resources, round the clock care and Gideon by his side Nicodemus found his immortality no salvation. In his final moments he became quickly over heated as his pryokinetic powers began to overwhelm his body. As the Legacy Virus turned his powers against him, Nicodemus died in an explosion of his own power taking the doctor and nurses with him. The Newer Mutants Eventually all Externals previously killed by Selene or the Legacy Virus returned; however, most were once again killed, this time betrayed by Absalom, working for a time-traveling Gideon. | Powers = Immortal: He is effectively immortal and since Nicodemus's immortality became active after his first death he no longer ages. Though he can be put out of commission or seemingly destroyed for various periods of time, Nicodemus can not be killed. * Rapid Healing: Ability to endure injuries (within unknown limits) without lasting harm or even feeling pain, he could apparently regenerate injured or missing cells from even near-fatal injuries. * Resurrection: As an immortal, Nicodemus has shown to be able to resurrect himself from death. Psychic-Link: As an Extertal, he shares a telepathic-link with his fellow Externals that allows them to not only sense each other and where, but when one rises from the dead and when one is killed by another External. Fire Manipulation: Nicodemus has been shown to create and manipulate flames but the full extent of this power is unknown, and whether this power is pyrokinesis in nature also remains unknown. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Nicodemus can only be killed by having his life-force drained or heart eaten from a fellow External, but if the External fails to due the same to the other Externals he'll come back again. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Regeneration Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Legacy Virus Victims Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Self-Resurrection